Dia de Fiesta
by KELY ANAYA
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vitalka!


En bajoterra la paz y la armonía reinaban otra vez pero ese día había una alegría mucho mas grande la razón….era el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial, ¿adivinan quien es?

Una chica de 15 años de cabello castaño-cobrizo que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros, de ojos verdes, piel blanca y media-alta. Vestía una camisa de color café claro con algunos detalles dorados,encima de esta se podía ver una chaqueta de color gris con la inicial V a el lado derecho de color azul, y un par de guantes idénticos a los de Eli, llevaba también un par de jeans grises con rodilleras y botas de combate mas abajo de las rodillas con la suela blanca. En su pierna derecha una lanzadora como la de Eli pero en color café oscuro y detalles blancos también tenia un flequillo al lado Izquierdo de su cara que casi tapa su ojo pero que hacia resaltar sus ojos verde esmeralda. En su cintura un cinturón de babosas donde se podía ver a una carnero, una tornado y una crisálida en su hombro derecho una babosa bengala llamada llamarada. La chica iba montada en su meca-bestia puma de color amarilla con machas negras ella se dirigía a un lugar en especifico.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién es esta nueva lanzadora? Y ¿a donde se dirige? Bueno, ya lo verán pero primero les diré su nombre y personalidad.

Esta chica era Vitalka o como sus amigas la llaman Vit una chica amorosa y comprensiva alguien que en cualquier condición puedes contar con su apoyo la primera en ayudar a un amigo y la ultima en abandonarlo siempre al frente jamás poniendo su mirada atrás, a ella jamás le había gustado lo que blakk hacia, detestaba que convirtiera a las babosas en malvadas por eso luchaba contra el, también se debe decir que es una lanzadora magnifica y una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo muy buena si ella era Vitalka y al lugar donde se dirigía era nada mas ni nada menos que, al refugio Shane ¿para que? Ni ella lo sabia Trixie le había llamado para que fuera lo que no sabia era que en cuanto llegara se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Estaciono a su meca-bestia y entro al refugio, al instante en entrar noto algo extraño todas las luces estaba apagadas y no se oía nada eso era raro, a tientas logro encontrar el interruptor y cuando lo prendió…..

-¡SORPRESA!-se escucho aquel grito que hiso que la castaña se sorprendiera.

El lugar estaba decorado con serpentinas, globos y más incluyendo un enorme cartel de color Beige con letras recortadas pegadas en el de color dorado que decían ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VITALKA! Eso la sorprendió y la conmovió totalmente, ella tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí Eli, Trixie, Kord, Junjie, Pronto, Karina, Brodi, Danna, el caballero, Katherine, Tobías, Quentín, Twist, Billy y incluso Ella.

-¿ustedes hicieron esto…..por mí?-pregunto la castaña aun sin poder creerlo.

-de echo todo fue idea de Kely- dijo Eli mientras los demás se apartaban y daban paso a que otra persona se viera entre ellos.

Una chica de cabello negro cual la noche y ojos Azul-morado electrico y piel bronceada apareció su cabello negro era algo ondulado y tenia un flequillo que casi tapaba su ojo izquierdo, su flequillo a diferencia de su demás cabello era completamente lizo. Ella llevaba puesta una camisa de color azul y detalles morados y una chaqueta de color negro y guantes negros-azulados y Jeans de color azul con rodilleras y botas de combate totalmente negras lo que a cualquiera le llamaría la atención es que ella llevaba no una sino, dos lanzadoras una de muñeca derecha y otra en su pierna derecha, ambas del mismo color morado con los mismos detalles en azul en su cintura llevaba un cinturón con babosas donde se podían ver una fósforo, una polero y una torrente. En su hombro una babosa electroshock que respondía al nombre Electra, Ella era una excelente lanzadora y una magnifica luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo ella era :Kely Anaya o como sus amigos le decian Key. (si señores soy yo).

Kely era alguien que no le gustaba huir nunca y siempre ponía a los demás antes que ella una buena amiga y la hermana menor de Vit, ella era alguien amorosa y alegre pero también una muy buena defensora, buena con sus amigos, mala con sus enemigos aunque dijera que no tenia enemigos, era algo terca y testadura a veces, pero si necesitas su ayuda puedes confiar en que te ayudara.

-Kely…...tú...lo recordaste- dijo Vitalka enternecida.

-Como no voy a recordar el cumpleaños de mi hermana- dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermanita.

-De nada hermana- dijo Kely mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermana.

-bueno que esperamos que empiece la celebración- dijo la castaña emocionada, mientras gritos de alegría se escuchaban.

Lo que siguió fue asombroso, todos se divirtieron jugando juegos y haciéndose bromas entre si el refugio estaba lleno de risas y sonrisas.

-Bien es tiempo de un juego más- dijo Karina.

-Si quien quiere jugar ¿verdad o reto?- dijo Eli, todos se vieron entre si, algunos dedicándose miradas desafiantes, y luego volvieron su vista a el Shane y asintieron, acto seguido todos estaban en un circulo en el suelo mientras la botella giraba y algunos rogaban que no parara en ellos, al final la botella paro en el lugar menos esperado…...en la cumpleañera.

-Bien Vit ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto Trixie quien había sido la que giro la botella.

-Reto- declaro la castaña solo para ver la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de la peli-roja.

-Bien…te reto….a…..pararte de cabeza por…..30 minutos- dijo Trixie mientras veía la mirada sorprendida de Vitalka.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- pregunto la castaña.

-Si- dijo simplemente la Sting

La castaña no tuvo mas remedio que pararse de cabeza aunque siendo sincera no era tan difícil para ella, el problema era que 30 minutos parada así lograron marearla, cuando se coloco en una postura normal, estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por cierto Shane que la sujeto (a todos los que me quieran matar tengan piedad es su cumpleaños además se vale soñar no?) la castaña se sonrojo y le dio las gracias a Eli mientras se sentaba y recibió una mirada picara de Kely y una asesina de Trix (Vaya la peli-roja celosa por que será?) bajo algo la mirada para que no notaran, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien sigamos- dijo Kord mientras giraba la botella y callo enfrente de Danna.

-Bien Danna ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto malicioso el troll.

-Verdad- dijo la Ex ladrona.

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría en un chico?- Pregunto Karina.

-Bueno…..que…sea….formal….decente….y….elegante- dijo la peli-rosa viendo de reojo a el caballero que sonreía un poco.

-las llevas todas de ganar- susurro Twist de manera picara al caballero que estaba su lado mientras este se sonrojaba.

Kord y Karina sonrieron satisfechos.

-Bien mi turno- dijo Eli mientras giraba la botella esta paro enfrente de Karina.

-¿Verdad o Reto? Hermanita- dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

-Verdad- dijo la Shane menor.

-¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto Danna, en venganza por lo anterior.

-b-bueno m-me g-gusta un c-chico lindo y algo testarudo pero tierno- dijo la Shane con cierto nerviosismo mientras miraba de reojo a cierto rubio que sonreía de medio lado.(Karina se que me quieres matar ahorita así que adiós mundo cruel).

Luego de eso giraron la botella una y otra y otra vez las risas, las caras sonrojadas, y más era lo único que verías y escucharías si hubieras entrado al refugio en esos momentos.

La botella paro en Kely mientras ella veía la mirada pensativa en Kord, la verdad nadie podía pensar en un reto o en una pregunta que fuera realmente, vergonzosa o graciosa para la peli-negra.

-Bien Key ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto Kord medio dudoso.

-Reto- dijo la peli-negra confiada.

-Te reto a…..a…..- el troll por mas que pensaba no encontraba un reto gracioso, entonces Vitalka se le adelanto.

-¡A besar la pared!- exclamo la castaña mientras esa idea había venido a su cabeza y miraba la cara sorprendida de su hermana.

-Eso es completamente, ridículo no lo hare- dijo la oji-Azul-morado electrico, imaginándose la vergüenza que pasaría, al besar una pared.

-Reto es reto mi querida hermanita hazlo- dijo la castaña burlonamente.

-Ah yo, eso, pero, oh esta bien- dijo al final la peli-negra resignada y se acerco a la pared y rápidamente la beso y luego se voltio para ver a sus amigos casi muertos de la risa, mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada molesta a su hermana.(si no fuera por que es tu cumple)

-Jajá bien, sigamos- dijo la cumpleañera muy feliz pero algo se opuso entre ella y la botella…...su hermana.

-No, ahora tienes que soplar las velitas de tu pastel- dijo ella sonriendo mientras la llevaban a la cocina y le mostraban un pastel de chocolate con merengue blanco puro que decía, "**Feliz cumpleaños vitalka"** la castaña estaba más que feliz, más las sorpresas no se acababan ahí.

Luego siguieron los regalos(mi parte favorita) recibió tantos que ya no podía ni contarlos accesorios para la lanzadora, libros de autores italianos su favoritos por cierto, ropa, zapatos, y mucho, mucho mas pero aun faltaba una sorpresa.

En estos momentos la castaña era llevada por Eli, hacia las afueras del refugio donde no sabia la sorpresa que se llevaría.

Ahí se encontraban todos vestidos de mariachis con, la banda de mariachis originales listos para tocar, Eli la dejo en una silla ahí enfrente, mientras iba a tomar su lugar con los demás, Vit ni siquiera había notado que Eli también estaba vestido de mariachi.

-Esta canción es para nuestra querida amiga y Hermana en Cristo Vitalka- dijo Eli mientras la música empezaba a sonar.

_¡Hoy es día de fiesta y felicidad! por ser tu cumple año te vengo a cantar mi Dios te a brindado un año mas de vida lleno de alegría y lo vamos a ¡celebrar!._

_No importa los años que puedas cumplir si tu estas con Cristo tu eres feliz..._

_¡Larga vida tengas! y a Cristo servir que este año que llega tu puedas serle más ¡fiel!._

_¡Hoy todos unidos! ¡te felicitamos! y a Dios le rogamos con el corazón ¡que Dios te bendiga y te de mas vida! para que tu sigas ¡Sirviéndole a el!_

-¡que Dios te conceda muchos años más de vida! Y que puedas serle siempre ¡fiel!- dijeron al unisonó todos sus amigos solo, para volver a cantar de nuevo.

_Un día como hoy llegaste a este hogar todo fue alegría al verte llegar, aunque muchos años han pasado ya, mi Dios te a guardado y nunca ¡te dejara!_

_¡Hoy todos unidos! ¡te felicitamos! Y a Dios le rogamos con el corazón ¡que Dios te bendiga y te mas vida! Para que tu sigas ¡Sirviéndole a el!_

La música seso y así termino la alabanza mientras todos le sonreían a la cumpleañera, y esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos, de felicidad así todos bajaron y al unisonó dijeron.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VITALKA!-

La castaña no podía estar mas que feliz y sin decir mas, los abrazo así uniéndose todos en un abrazo grupal como la gran familia que eran.

Ese fue por demás el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y con una familia así que mas podría pedir.

* * *

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI QUERIADA HERMANA!**

**este fic lo escribi desde que comenzo el año puesto recorde que hoy es el cumple de la persona que me inspiro a hacer mi primer fic estoy agradecida con Dios por tener a una hermana tan genial como ella ¡QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA MI HERMANA!**

**PD:la alabanza es del niño de oro si quieren busquenla es la de un niño mariachi que tiene una voz que hipnotiza la alabanza se llama dia de fiesta.**

**¡DIOS LES BENDIGA Y EN ESPECIAL A TI VIT! ;)  
**


End file.
